


【苏中】终末之春

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [11]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 王耀与伊利亚挥手告别时，他们都没料到，这是苏联最后的春天。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 苏中 - Relationship
Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498793
Kudos: 68





	【苏中】终末之春

1991年5月的莫斯科，万物复苏，桃李争妍。

15日上午，王耀和江总书记降落在了伏努科沃二号机场。等在机场的苏联欢迎阵容罕有的豪华：副总统亚纳耶夫、中央副总书记伊瓦什科、国防部长亚佐夫元帅——还有伊利亚。  
“请了四次[1]，你终于还是来了。”握着王耀的手，伊利亚松快地说，“上个月李鹏总理来，你没跟着，我还有些失望。”  
王耀笑着应道：“来过那么多次莫斯科，倒是第一次接到那么正式的邀请信。”  
他们说话的时候，一旁的领导人们也在用俄语互相问候着，领头的亚纳耶夫满面春风，握着江总书记的手用力摆了三下，激动道：“您能来真是太好了。”  
“亚纳耶夫，还有亚佐夫[2]，他们对最近的政治形势……有些不安。如果有什么失礼的地方，别往心里去。”伊利亚悄声在王耀耳边说道。  
王耀笑道：“自然不会。你上次去北京，我也挺失礼的。”

江总书记开始发表机场讲话时，伊利亚拉着王耀缩在了角落，往他手里塞了块果酱面包。  
王耀挑眉道：“你可别告诉我，现在苏联的国宴，居然已经喂不饱他的客人了。”尽管如此，他还是将面包接了过来。  
“假装你饿了。”伊利亚悄声道。  
王耀有些迷惑，但他还是演出了饥肠辘辘的样子，一边咬着面包，一边拉着伊利亚拐去了茶水间——还好，他不是第一次来伏努科沃机场。

“现在不是很太平。”伊利亚一边给王耀倒茶，一边用尽可能若无其事的口吻说，“你会听到各种话，而且……”  
王耀眼珠左右转了转：“你身边也不太平？”  
伊利亚倒茶的手顿了顿：“嗯，应该说，尤其是我身边，特别不太平。可能……有些人还会特地来找你。”  
这是在说叶利钦，那位“俄罗斯苏维埃联邦社会主义共和国”的总统。几个月前，他还派人给北京递话，希望访问中国。  
“我不会见他的。”王耀接过了茶，将面包掰下一半，递给了伊利亚，“你还在，我怎么可能见他。”  
伊利亚笑了起来。他几口就嚼完了半块面包，然后催促道：“吃快些，耀，机场演讲不会很长的。”

两人携手回去的时候，江总书记正在说到：“中苏两国是具有7000多公里边界的邻邦，两国人民之间的传统友谊源远流长，两国关系的稳定、健康发展有着良好前景。”而亚纳耶夫和亚佐夫的表情，简直可以用“热泪盈眶”之类的词形容了。  
“他感情有些太充沛了。”王耀悄声道，“和第一次听这些话似的。”  
伊利亚道：“他？根纳季（指亚纳耶夫）么，他是个年轻的干部，1962年才入党，可能还真是第一次听。”  
伊利亚说得自然，王耀却忽然鼻子一酸。

正午时分，车队抵达了克里姆林宫。  
领导人的会面在格奥尔基耶夫大厅进行。两国首脑分别从两侧沿红地毯迎面走向大厅中央，一直走到那两面红旗的正下方，握手致意，然后对着记者的方向开始微笑。  
在摄像机的“咔咔”声中，王耀敏锐地察觉到了伊利亚的僵硬。仪式结束时，他对伊利亚自嘲道：“放松些。其实你们准备得挺不错了，起码还有红地毯啊。”  
“抱歉，有些失态了。”伊利亚瞥着正在忙活的记者们，“我看到了些……讨厌的人。明天的报道可能……对你不会有什么好话。”  
“别在意这些，伊廖沙。你不是那么……瞻前顾后的人。”王耀心中有些刺痛，声音也低沉了下来。  
伊利亚歪着脑袋看向王耀，轻声问道：“那，我是什么样的人呢，耀？”  
“勇敢无畏的。”王耀答得迅速。  
伊利亚笑着揉了揉王耀的脑袋：“你啊……”然后似乎意识到自己犯了错，猛地抽回了手。

王耀一时拿不准是否要表现出“气愤”。两人正尴尬对视的时候，苏联刚上任的外长，别斯梅尔特内赫抱着一沓文件经过，见状笑道：“你们怎么了？”  
伊利亚忙掩饰道：“没什么，亚历山大。”  
“不想开会的话，可以去花园玩。” 别斯梅尔特内赫一指窗外，“中国同志们来得巧，郁金香前两天刚开。等签字仪式开始了，我去喊你们。”  
别斯梅尔特内赫将手中的文件举起，好让伊利亚和王耀看清楚，那是《苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟和中华人民共和国关于中苏国界东段的协定》。  
“签约改到明天了。”另一个人的声音传来。  
伊利亚扭头望去：是最高苏维埃主席卢基扬诺夫。他边走近边道：“不过亚历山大，你得快些过去，首脑会谈，外长可不能不在。”  
别斯梅尔特内赫应了一声，快步离开了。  
卢基扬诺夫对王耀抱歉道：“我们最近有些太乱了……”  
“能者多劳。”王耀礼貌地回应。  
卢基扬诺夫笑了笑，温言道：“戈尔巴乔夫总统和江总书记要聊聊所有制、社会改革，还有经济建设的问题，我觉得你们应该去听听。一起走？”  
王耀笑道：“走吧。我感觉好久没有听苏联的……同志们，开诚布公地聊聊了。”  
伊利亚道：“或许还能借鉴一下经验。中国是……第八个五年计划了？”  
王耀接口道：“还有教训。”

因着伊利亚等人场面功夫做得太好，尽管被好几个人打过预防针，但一直到当天晚宴的时候，王耀才真切体会到了苏联此刻的风雨飘摇。  
按惯例，餐前给每个客人送了一份中文菜单。王耀素来是不在意吃食的，直到和伊利亚一起坐到餐桌前，为了给自己找点事做，他才顺手拿起了菜单。  
然后王耀便陷入了满头问号：这个“伞状菌酱状汤”是什么玩意？  
“伊廖沙。”王耀举着菜单问道，“克里姆林宫的厨师……最近爱上了黑暗料理？”  
伊利亚看不懂中文，于是他翻起了自己的俄语菜单，不过在他将中俄文彼此对上号之前，服务员已经把谜底端了上来：奶油蘑菇汤。  
王耀忍不住了，拍着伊利亚的肩膀笑道：“一般的翻译神似，这个翻译做到了形似，你看，伞状菌、酱状汤，多生动形象。”  
伊利亚却笑不出来，他握紧了拳头，手上的青筋一跳一跳的，显是在压抑着自己的情绪。  
王耀止住了笑。他抿着嘴，把自己的手覆上了伊利亚的，柔声道：“下次……我是说，你们实在缺翻译的话，我来也行。这也用不了几分钟。”  
“下次？你来？”伊利亚声音非常轻，似是不信。  
王耀扬起了眉毛：“也不许什么活都塞给我。”

《中苏边界东段协议》16日在克里姆林宫签署，双方约定，在未来继续对未商定地段加紧谈判，争取早日公平、合理地解决历史遗留问题。  
签完了边界协议，就是边界裁军、宇宙探索、两国外交部定期磋商等协议书。最后两份是《中国政府和苏联政府关于中国向苏联提供日用消费品的政府贷款协定》和《中国政府和苏联政府关于在中国合作建设核电站和苏联向中国提供政府贷款的备忘录》。  
“马斯柳科夫让我谢谢你，谢谢李鹏总理。”看着两国代表签字时，伊利亚忽然想起了他人所托，“他说，谢谢今年3月签的中囯向苏联提供商品贷款协议。因为那份协议，他已经是第一副总理了。”  
“就因为那份协议？”王耀迅速回忆了一下，确定那笔协议不过10亿瑞士法郎，“第一副总理？”  
伊利亚笑笑：“他是唯一一个带回了贷款协议的。没多少国家愿意……现在为苏联提供食品和日用消费品。”  
王耀勉强笑道：“我……我总是乐意……对了，伊廖沙。” 他终于想到了一件或许能让伊利亚高兴的事，“江总书记给莫斯科，还有列宁格勒的市民带了些礼物。”  
“礼物？”伊利亚回忆了起来，“你曾经送过我一火车皮山东大葱，可把莫斯科的厨师愁坏了。”  
王耀摆摆手：“这你可猜错了，这次我带了五车皮……”  
“山西小葱？”  
“伊廖沙！”  
伊利亚举起了双手，作洗耳恭听状，可这会王耀又开始觉得自己的礼物拿不出手了：“……五火车皮罐头、糖果、茶叶，还有些轻工业品，旅游鞋、运动衫、玩具什么的。”  
“谢谢，虽然我现在没什么好东西来回礼。”伊利亚笑道，“亚历山大尽力准备了一下……希望你喜欢。”

伊利亚说的，是当天晚上，在中国驻苏联大使馆举办的中苏友好人士见面会。  
苏联友人们大多两鬓霜白，但他们的笑容依然灿烂，加上不少将军特意穿上了当年的军装，配上了一枚枚金光闪闪的勋章，倒也酝酿出了一种久违的，意气风发。  
有个老人自豪地给王耀看他的“苏联英雄”勋章：“您可能已经不记得我了……我是苏联援华航空队的成员。”  
“我记得，你是布拉戈维辛斯基。”王耀眼眶发红，“您十分勇敢，击落了好多军国日本的战机。”  
布拉戈维辛斯基道：“我是航空队唯一的‘苏联英雄’。”  
“你们都是英雄。”王耀哽咽着道，“你和你的战友，你们都是苏联的英雄，都是中国的英雄。”

王耀还见到了原苏联援华专家总顾问、原第一副总理阿尔希波夫，他在1984年以治疗面部三叉神经痛为由赴华，被誉为改善中苏关系的“第一只春燕”。  
“您终于来了。”阿尔希波夫和王耀握了手，许是因为神经类疾病未愈，他的手止不住地颤动着，“比我希望的晚了些，但还是来了。”  
“还不算太晚。”伊利亚笑道。  
“是啊，还不算太晚，起码我们都还在，还没去见马克思和列宁。”阿尔希波夫点着头，感慨道。  
王耀赶忙止住了这个话题：“我还记得，您在1985年夏天说，‘苏中本来是一家，后来被人为地拆开了。’既然是家人，那大家总有再聚的一天。”  
阿尔希波夫眼睛里泛起了些泪光：“当年负责援建武汉大桥的专家组组长西林也来了，他也很想念您。”

西林正在和江总书记握手。如果王耀没记错，他已经是78岁的老人了，但依然精神奕奕，稀疏的银发梳得十分齐整。  
“我们何时再相逢，在莫斯科，还是在北京？”  
江总书记用俄语回答：“我想，是在北京。”话音未落，老人的眼眶便湿润起来。  
这时，全场同声唱起了《歌唱祖国》。  
江总书记亲自指挥了合唱。一曲终了，阿尔希波夫和几位苏联老将军、老战士意犹未尽，他们走上前，和江泽民总书记手牵着手，又唱起了《海港之夜》等苏联歌曲。整个大厅顿时变成了歌声的海洋。  
阿尔希波夫含着热泪对江总书记说：“还能和你一起唱歌，我们太高兴了！”  
江总书记亦动情道：“愿中苏两国人民友谊之树万古长青。”

大合唱时，王耀也跟着哼了几段，不过他没有唱完——毕竟还有个伊利亚在他身边捣乱。  
“不想唱歌就安静听着，伊廖沙。”  
“可我想听你唱些别的。”  
“点歌请打电话去莫斯科广播电台！”  
“耀。”伊利亚露出些委屈的神色，“我以前教你唱歌的时候，可没那么凶。你要尊师重道。”  
“……”他说得好有道理，王耀一时竟无言以对，“想听什么，只许一首。”  
“《向斯拉夫女人告别》。”  
这并不是伊利亚曾经教过王耀的歌。  
但王耀还是按下了自己的无数心事，回忆着老旧录像带里的曲调，开口哼唱了起来：

“这一首进行曲振奋人心，  
忆当年侵略军压边境，  
战士们别家园，登上列车，  
这首歌伴他们去出征。  
一七年唱着它攻克冬宫，  
四五年唱着它进柏林，  
俄罗斯站起来，万众一心，  
多少年经风雪、历艰辛。  
……”

由于此时满屋子人还在合唱，于是王耀的歌声势所难免地跑了调，也难为伊利亚听完后还鼓了掌：“挺不错，有我七分神韵了。”  
王耀抽了抽嘴角：“……你是说，只有十分之三在调上吗？”  
也不知伊利亚转没转过这个弯。他豪迈地一挥手：“总之挺像我的。”

尽管两国的内政外交都千头万绪，但这次访苏的行程却安排得十分宽裕，宽裕到还能去列宁格勒游玩两天。  
18日是在涅瓦河附近度过的。那日天朗气清，整条河都泛着粼粼金光，明亮的阳光穿过细小的尘埃，给整座城市覆上了一层暖意。  
路过港口时，伊利亚惊喜道“好巧啊”，拉着他上了“阿芙乐尔号”巡洋舰。  
——王耀打赌，这绝对是“早有预谋”。

“我一直想带你来看看……”  
伊利亚在开场白就背错了。王耀摇了摇头，纠正道：“你带我来过了，还来过不止一次，伊廖沙。”  
“从那天之后。”伊利亚恬不知耻地给稿子加了个开头，然后继续背道，“我一直想再带你来看看‘阿芙乐尔号’……”  
他们先去看了舰首的主炮，“十月革命的第一声炮响，就是从这尊大跑发出的”；然后进了主舱，看了墙上玻璃柜里放着的《告俄国公民书》，“这是伊里奇以革命军事委员会的名义起草、签署的，是原件”；电台舱里的设备已经是古董了，似乎也没被好好修缮，不过伊利亚视若无睹，只把刻在舱壁上的铭文重复了一遍：“‘阿芙乐尔’电台是第一座为无产阶级革命服务的电台。”……

伊利亚说的，王耀其实全都知道，清清楚楚地知道。  
但他还是像第一次来彼得格勒——是的，当时还叫彼得格勒——时那样，顺从地被伊利亚拉着，慢慢走遍整艘巡洋舰。  
就像走到苏俄最开始的那天。

“我带了丝织的列宁肖像，准备明天送给斯莫尔尼宫，”在伊利亚期待的眼神中，王耀还是被逼出了几句感想，“上个月，我们发布了新版，就是第二版《列宁全集》，还是有六十卷……啊，我们还重印了康帕内拉的《太阳城》[3]。”  
伊利亚笑道：“我喜欢太阳。”  
“我知道。你的国徽上都有太阳。”  
“我喜欢‘阿芙乐尔’这个名字，虽然不是我们的人起的。”伊利亚张开双臂，站在“阿芙乐尔”号的甲板上，抬头仰望着太阳，“黎明、曙光、司晨女神。神话里都没有比这更美的名字了。”  
如果是二十年前的王耀，只怕此刻已经抬起了杠：“那阿波罗不是更太阳？”但此刻，他只笑道：“我认识的人里面，没有比你更符合太阳的了——还是鲜红的太阳。”  
“最可恨那些毒蛇猛兽，吃尽了我们的血肉，一旦把他们消灭干净，鲜红的太阳照遍全球……”伊利亚心领神会地和王耀一起唱了半段《国际歌》，然后忽发奇想或者蓄谋已久地，对王耀说，“我也喜欢你的名字，喜欢你，耀。”  
王耀愣了半晌，最终给出了一个带着中国人特有含蓄的回答：“上海的苏联总领事馆重新开馆了[4]。下次你访华，不如考虑去上海？”

列宁格勒的最后一站是皮斯卡廖夫公墓，那里埋葬着在列宁格勒围城战中逝去的49万人。  
向纪念碑和祖国母亲雕像献花时，伊利亚指着雕像背后的墙，对王耀道：“这上面刻的，是奥尔加·别尔格霍丽兹的诗。列宁格勒保卫战中，她鼓励幸存的演员们组建了新剧团，人民喊它‘大围困剧院’，成了列宁格勒军民的精神支柱之一。”  
王耀和伊利亚并肩站着，听东斯拉夫人缱绻地读道：  
“这里安息着列宁格勒人，他们用自己的生命保卫了列宁格勒。我们不能全部列出他们姓名，但他们每一个人都不会被忘记，任何事情都不会被忘记。”  
阳光灿烂，墙上镌刻的青铜字闪着历史的微光。  
王耀上前几步，放下了手中的红色康乃馨，随后退回伊利亚身畔，缓缓道： “谁都不会被忘记，什么都不该忘记。”

返程的机场比来时似乎更热闹些，光是列宁格勒苏维埃的人就乌鸦鸦地来了二十几个。他们表现得彬彬有礼，但不知为什么，似乎都有些古怪的拘束。  
面对王耀询问的眼神，伊利亚笑道：“我知道，你不喜欢贴面礼，可列宁格勒的干部们不知道啊。我今早特意一个个叮嘱了他们。”许是因为这五天的访苏日程没有出任何岔子，没有出现不该出现的人或事，他的笑容十分真诚纯粹。  
他还是那么自以为是。  
他总是那么自以为是。  
王耀咬着唇，目光闪动，忽然上前几步，拉着伊利亚的领带，硬把他拉得弯下了腰。  
伊利亚维持着这滑稽的姿态，倒也没生气，只疑惑道：“耀？”  
王耀没有回答，他直接伸手摘下了伊利亚戴眼镜，然后踮起脚尖，吻上了他左眼的眼睑。  
直到王耀退回了原处，伊利亚还呆着：“……耀？”  
“伊廖沙，你得……看清楚些。”王耀摆弄了一下银框眼镜，然后用双手将它重新戴回伊利亚的鼻梁上，加重了音调，“再清楚些。”  
其实他们都清楚，伊利亚戴的，从来都是平光镜。  
伊利亚倒是没有扫兴地指出这个客观现实，只笑道：“耀的话，哪怕我闭上了眼睛，你也从来都是清晰的。”

王耀已经走上了舷梯，可进舱门前，他忽然鬼使神差地回过头。  
伊利亚果然还在望着他。见王耀回头，伊利亚摘下帽子，朝他挥了挥手，嘴唇翕动，似乎还想说些什么，但发动机轰鸣声中，王耀实在是听不清楚。  
一直到专机起飞，王耀都还在心中琢磨：伊利亚到底最后说了什么呢。那口型实在是有些奇怪，不太像是俄语，甚至不像是斯拉夫语族……  
王耀想了很久，一直到飞机经过蒙古上空时，他忽然间反应了过来：那是汉语。他真的太傻了，他竟然没想到是汉语，他竟然——没想到伊利亚有一天会对他说汉语。  
其实，在语言大师列宁的教育下，伊利亚从诞生起就会很多种语言：德语、法语、英语、波兰语、意大利语、捷克语、瑞典语、古斯拉夫语、拉丁语、希腊语……但伊利亚鲜少说它们。列宁去世后，他更是坚持在所有场合都使用俄语。  
王耀从没想过，在梦里都没有想过，他还能听伊利亚说汉语。

王耀终于恍然忆起，伊利亚可能是，会说汉语的。  
那是三十七年前，1954年国庆节前夕，伊利亚第一次来到北京，准备参加中华人民共和国成立五周年的庆典。在那个张灯结彩的日子，王耀拉着他，走过了北京的大街小巷。  
一路上都是王耀在说：说朝鲜战争终于结束啦；说社会主义三大改造也要开始啦；说今年刚通过了第一部宪法；说计委刚开始编五年计划纲要草案；说伊利亚来之前，他们刚刚开完了第一届全国人民代表大会。  
那一天的王耀，对伊利亚，有永远说不完的话。  
而伊利亚的嘴巴，那天被他塞满了北京传统小吃，压根没有什么余裕开口发言。

也大约是那一天，王耀教了伊利亚几个简单的汉语词汇，初衷也单纯，无非是希望伊利亚面对北京群众的时候——比如买冰糖葫芦时——别显得太呆。可伊利亚似乎对褡裢火烧和豌豆黄更感兴趣，似乎压根就没认真听他的话，也似乎，根本就没记住那些音节。  
那天，在满城鲜花和红旗中，他到底教了伊利亚什么呢？“你好”？“请”？“谢谢”？“没错”？  
还有——

“再见。”

注：  
[1] 1989年6月，江泽民就任中共中央总书记，戈尔巴乔夫立刻发来贺电，其后又4次正式邀请他访问苏联。1991年2月，苏共中央副总书记伊瓦什科访华时，当面把戈尔巴乔夫的邀请信交给江泽民。  
[2] 亚纳耶夫、亚佐夫，以及下文出现的卢基扬诺夫，均为八一九事变领导人。  
[3]《太阳城》是意大利早期空想共产主义者康帕内拉创作的对话体游记，是社会主义思想史上的一部重要文献。  
[4] 1949年12月，苏联在沪新设总领事馆，馆址黄浦路原址。1962年，1962年，苏联照会中国外交部，决定关闭其驻上海和哈尔滨两处的总领事馆。1985年，中苏双方决定在上海和列宁格勒互设总领事馆，苏方根据1962年的协定，向中方提出收回原托管的使领馆馆舍。

（本文参考《为了世界更美好——江泽民出访纪实》）


End file.
